Dude, I'm stuck in Spira
by Naz2k3
Summary: This is a self insertion fic that was up before, but was taken off, it is now edited to remove all offense in it... R&R!
1. Before the beginning

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the following, ffx, any of it's characters, my friends Chris and Bruce, my dads kukri or myself for that matter( I am being controlled by the evil talking, flying pink and purple elephants!).  
  
Authors note- This fic was taken off by someone before. I'm sorry for the way it might of offended you. sniff.sorry.  
  
Dude, I'm stuck in Spira!  
  
Listen to my story, I'll have loads of time to tell it, but what hey?  
  
That day in my town was like any other day, I got up at seven, had a shower, went to school, the usual. My friends Chris and Bruce were there before me as always, as I said, a perfectly normal day. When I finally got home, I was tired, I got dressed into my favourite clothes. They were a white t-shirt and cream coloured trousers. I stopped and looked at all of my dad's army medals, he was a medic, but he is still a tough man that is also true with my mum. So I don't know why I'm so weedy. I also looked at my dad's kukri, at type of short sword used by the Ghurkhas in the gulf war. Today was too hot to go out for me, so I got out my Playstation two (that's maybe the reason I'm weedy.) and started my favourite game. On the bright blue title screen, I selected the new game option and pressed the X button. I had already completed this game a dozen times. There was a blinding flash of light that made me cover my eyes. I felt the chair I was sitting on disappear underneath me, I expected to land on the floor with a bump, but I just kept on falling. I didn't dare open my eyes while I kept on falling. Suddenly I thudded flat on my face onto a hard surface. My vision was blurry, I had a look around. I could vaguely see a large hall with a waterfall with two looming statues beside it. Then a face was looking down on me, it looked oddly familiar, then I blacked out.  
  
I know this chapter was short, kiddos, but WILL be longer next time! When you review (if you bother doing so at all, sniff) please give a mark out of ten. 0 is not acceptable though! If anyone give me a review with a score of 1 or over, I will contiue! 


	2. Al Bhed Antics!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the following, ffx, any of it's characters, my friends Chris and Bruce, my dads kukri or myself for that matter (I am being controlled by evil talking Prince Charles' puppets)  
  
Authors note- Thanx 2 all those who reviewed! And to make it easy for everyone, all Al Bhed spoken will be translated! Oh yeah, I might let Necrosia of the moon and night be in this story, sometime.  
  
Chapter 2 The Beginning  
  
I was ten years old; it was about seven thirty in the morning. I was on my way to my grandma's house. I had my school uniform on, a red jumper and grey trousers. I had come across a busy road. I knew that there was a pelican crossing further down the road, but that was way out of my way. I was usually very sensible while crossing, but a sign on a shop on the other side distracted me. I started to cross, not even looking both ways. I heard the screech of tyres on tarmac. I looked to my right and saw the dark green Vauxhall vectra zooming towards me. I opened my mouth in horror. "AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" I screamed. I looked up. I was in the large hall in what I have figured out to be Baaj temple. "Whoa! You okay?" asked the all too familiar voice. I looked around and very nearly blacked out again. It was Tidus, looking at me with a mixture of anxiety and puzzlement. "Holy shit." I said. In my mind were two theories, either I was transported into ffx for some strange, freaky and possibly a very corny reason, or this was a dream. The latter seemed most probable, so I pinched myself. I didn't wake up, but it sure made my arm sore. "Who are you?" he asked. "Err. my name's Neil," I replied, "What the hell happened!?" "There was this flash of light from the ceiling, and you just sorta fell down, and this fell down with ya," he said, holding up my dad's kukri, "Anyway, my name's." "Tidus." "What the. How did you know?" "Long story," of course, I wasn't concentrating on the conversation, I was looking at the campfire, and it had almost gone out. I knew what came next. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning. I looked at the wall and saw it, the thing that was watching us all the time. The Klikk then zoomed around the circular wall. I grabbed the kukri and jumped out of the way as the klikk landed right on top of the fire, smashing it to bits. "Gimme a break!" exclaimed Tidus as he lunged at it with the longsword. I was frozen stiff; I had no idea what to do. "Don't just stand there, HELP ME!" he shouted. "Err, okay," I replied, nervously, this was my first taste of battle. I drew my blade out of its sheath, goddamn it was blunt. I aimed for the legs; I actually managed to get a hit in, slicing one of his back limbs off. It was pissed; it retaliated giving me a large slash down my left arm. I staggered backwards, not quite believing what just happened. Suddenly, the door behind me exploded, and in rushed the Al Bhed. Four of them stood in a row, pointing a gun at Tidus, the fiend and me. Then the girl just one year older than me stepped up and helped us in our battle. Instantaneously she took out a grenade and tossed it at the klikk, and it seemed to have been quite powerful. Tidus, noticing my injury, threw me a small glass phial. Instinctively I drained it of its contents. The potion tasted like, well, it had no taste. I started to feel the pain lessen and the wound starting to clot. The new addition finished the fiend off for us by chucking a bombardment of grenades at it. Afterwards, the Al bhed grabbed us by the hair and pointed their weapons at us. "Fryd ec drec?(What is this?)" "Dfu fiends, eh risyh teckieca! (Two fiends, in human disguise!)" "Fa gemm dras? (We kill them?)" "Fyed! (Halt!)" Shouted the girl, whom we all know is Rikku, "Fryd ev drao yna risyh? (What if they are human?)" "Drao yna dra cysa eh naydr! (They are the same in death!)" "E vunpet ed, fa dyga dras fedr ic! (I forbid it, we take them with us!)" Rikku walked up to me and Tidus, "Cunno. (Sorry.)" I never knew that anyone's punch to the stomach could knock you out, but it did. Tidus and me keeled over. I thought of the words Déjà vu as the vision in my eyes started to go black. I woke up on the cold steel floor of the cargo ship. I just lay there, thinking about that dream I had in Baaj temple. It was one of my most painful memories. I felt the scar on the back of my head, a remnant form that disaster four years ago. I have never seen the scar myself, but my friends say it's in the shape of a T. Then I thought about how the hell I got into Spira. But what bugged me most was that I knew everything that is going to happen, I even understand most of the Al bhed. I'm that sad, I studied the language so I could insult my mates without them even knowing. On my left arm I saw the biggest scab that I ever seen. I flexed it and I felt no pain whatsoever. Suddenly, I was shaken. "Hey! You awake?" "Huh?" I looked around, it was Tidus. The Abs (al bhed), including Rikku and brother, were scattered around the deck. I walked to the save sphere near the back of the ship. Once I touched it, the scab on my arm disappeared at once, leaving a patch of fresh skin. Tidus and Rikku were talking at the other end of the ship, so I went over to another Ab. He said, "Ev oui'na hayn taydr, naymmo hayn taydr, ica drec! (If you're near death, really near death, use this!)" He shoved three potions into my hand. Something was bugging me, everybody was looking at me. "Frydc ib? Cusadrehk uh so vyle? (See bottom)" I said, a bit annoyed. "Whoa! You can speak that language?!" asked Tidus. "Just a little." "Anyway," continued Rikku, "we found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it. and then we should be able to salvage the big prize! Okay, let's get to work!" "Roger!" Tidus gave us the thumbs up and dived into the sea. I just had a terrible thought. "Uh, hey! I can't hold my breath for more than twenty seconds!" "Sure you can!" Rikku grabbed me by the arm. "Hey! Wait!" "What?" "My weapon! Where is it? "Oh yeah!" She handed me the kukri, which I hastily fastened to my belt. Suddenly she pulled me into the ocean. It was absolutely f*cking freezing. Rikku pushed my head under the surface of the water. I panicked. Minutes went by with me struggling and flailing until I realised that I wasn't drowning. It was weird, I didn't get that feeling that I was going to burst if I didn't inhale more oxygen. Tidus signalled for us to follow him down the chain. No sooner that I started to swim, a group of piranhas attacked us. I had got my weapon out, but I was slashing at the little buggers in vain. They dodged every slash. Then one of them came up and bit my free hand. It was painful, very painful indeed. In anger I made sure it floated to the surface in two pieces. It didn't, it erupted into pyreflies straight afterwards. Tidus and Rikku took care of the rest of the little pests. I looked at my very painful hand; it was surrounded with a red cloud of blood, which was growing steadily. I had to do something. I was losing too much blood. My whole body seemed to suddenly feel warm. There was a shining light on my hand and it was instantly healed! I looked at Tidus and Rikku, expecting one of them to have a potion bottle in their hand, but they just looked at me in disbelief with their mouths agape. We all surfaced. "What the hell did you do?" asked Tidus. "I don't know. I just feel a little tired." I said "That must have been white magic!" said Rikku "Magic?" Tidus had a puzzled expression. "White magic heals you." "Yes, I know what white magic does." That was mainly because I had almost every ff that came out on psx and ps2! "Anyway, let's just go and get the ruins powered up!" I said. They both agreed. We swum down alongside the anchor chain without great incident, just a few of those little buggers here and there. I practised with my white magic and could practically heal myself and others at will, although it left me feeling more and more drained every time I did it. We got into the entrance room and Tidus started banging on the monitor. I however touched the sphere and instantly felt refreshed. Tidus managed to open the door and we swum through to the power room. Even before I got into the room I had my kukri drawn out of the sheath. When I got in I instantly swung round and sliced one of the piranhas' heads off. There was an explosion on my back, Rikku didn't miss any piranhas, this one was on my back! Rikku, instead of attacking it threw a grenade at it leaving me seriously injured as well! I had to use a potion; I needed my energy for later. Tidus swam up to the power core, banging on it like the monitor. The core started to glow bright and the whole place shook. We headed back out, kukri out of sheath again; ready to face my next challenge. As I swam out into the main room we were confronted with the Tros. At home I laughed about this thing, it looks like a cross between an octopus and a goat. I swam my fastest to charge at it and even managed to hit the damn thing, without getting hit back. Then I knew why. Tidus was getting most of the damage from the Tros. He had gouges and slashes all over his body. I focused on his injuries, thought in my mind what I wanted done. I started to feel the warmth again. Just as Tidus was about to draw his last breath, he glowed a brilliant white and was almost completely restored. Tros retreated around the pole; we could not do anything to it. We just floated there waiting for the inevitable. It swam around, and charged us down. We all suffered major injuries, I was able to heal Tidus, and myself but Rikku had to use those three potions I was given. I decided, I needed more MP. While we were busy healing, it had swum around again, waiting to use the nautilus charge. Tidus gave us the signal I waited for, to use the pincer attack formation. It was trapped, steadily growing more pissed by the second. We managed to dispose of it without great injury. As we swam out of the ruins I noticed that it wasn't such a struggle to swim anymore, I was swimming quite fast compared to earlier. I must have been developing my attributes. The lights from the ruins scared away all of the piranhas, so the kukri was put back in the sheath, ready for use tomorrow. I swam down towards the airship, it was huge. The Abs were swimming everywhere. I had seen this too many times, so I returned to the ship. All that magic had made me very tired; I sat against the cargo boxes and dozed off. I was kicked awake, it was Rikku. "God!, Can't anyone get a good nights sleep 'round here?" "You were asleep for five hours!" "What?" "Never mind," said Rikku, exasperatedly, "here's your food." "Oh!" I had just realised, I hadn't eaten since when I was at school, which was two days before! Rikku gave Tidus his food, I didn't warn him not to wolf his food down because I thought it would be quite funny. I just sat there eating sensibly when Tidus started choking. He started to panic and grabbed the bottle of water off Rikku. "Hey!" Tidus gulped down the water while I was there in stitches. "It's 'cause you eat too fast." Tidus got up and stretched with a little chuckle. "Hey!" Tidus turned round. "Hello there, what is your." "Her name is Rikku," I blurted that out before he could finish his question. "Huh?" "How the f*ck do you do that?" asked Tidus "Do what?" Rikku was a little confused by what just happened. "He knew my name before I told it to him as well!" " I know your future, your past and well, I know more about you than you do yourself." "Where you from?" asked Rikku. "Now, that isn't relevant, but you will find out in time. I will not say any more otherwise the future of Spira might be corrupted." That was true, I decided that I was going to follow Tidus, to make sure that his 'story' goes the way it is planned. Tidus and Rikku gave up trying to get information from me after a while. They started to talk about the Al Bhed and Zanarkand, but I wasn't listening. Even when Tidus got the news that Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago. "I guess you'll be coming home with us, then." Rikku said to me, I didn't know they got that far into the conversation. "No," I replied. "What do you mean?" "I'll be going with Tidus." "You should be coming with us, you are Al Bhed, after all!" "WHAT!!!" "You're-Al-Bhed, did Sin's toxin get to you too?" "No!" I went to the crane controls where there was a small metal plaque. In it I saw my face. But my already green eyes had the Al Bhed swirl in them. "HOLY SHIT!!!" Later, Tidus and me were sitting down, thinking about what we both just found out. Tidus got up and shouted, "No way!" he then kicked a cargo box and the ship lurched. Tidus tumbled backwards while I hung on to a pole. Sin had come, at last. The Abs came rushing onto the deck, shouting things like, "Sin!" "Sin ec lusa! (Sin is come!)" "Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic! (Under us! Under us!)" Just then Tidus was washed overboard. I ran over to the spot where he fell. I looked back to Rikku, "See ya later!" I said as I jumped in, following Tidus.  
  
Told ya it was longer! Anyways, in the story, I said something in Al Bhed, but I didn't give you the translation. If you review and put in the translation, the next chapter will be different. The more the translations, the more stuff will happen! I will do a 'Neil's Al Bhed saying every week and give ya three days to get as many right answers as you can! Here is the Al Bhed-English translator for you! Ab-English A-e N-r B-p O-y C-s P-b D-t Q-x E-i R-h F-w S-m G-k T-d H-n U-o I-u V-f J-v W-z K-g X-q L-c Y-a M-l Z-j  
  
Today is 15th October so you have until 18th to vote! See ya later! 


	3. The making of the summoner

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the following, ffx, any of it's characters, my friends Chris and Bruce, my dads khukri (It's still my dads!) or myself for that matter (I am being controlled by the evil Canadian vegetarian penguins!)  
  
Authors note- By the time I last read my reviews only Be Nice to Wakka and my friend Chris (Cjh.y2k2) had reviewed.I find this rather pathetic.sniff.cough. AND only one of them got the Al Bhed saying right. And it wasn't Chris.even more pathetic.narcolepsy, yeah right.he's just damn stupid. Anyway, the right answer was "What? Something on my face?" Stay tuned to see how the single right answer (cough, pathetic, cough) has changed the story.  
  
Chapter 3- The making of the summoner.  
  
I don't know how long Tidus and me were unconscious for. I woke up and nearly drowned, as my face was underwater. I treaded water, looking around and saw Tidus, still out of it. I swam up to him and gave him a kick. He woke up, nearly drowning as well. He regained his composure. He shouted out loud, "Rikku!" He looked at me, and then his surroundings. I looked up expectantly and saw the ball zooming towards Tidus' head. The blow nearly knocked him out and his eyes became unfocused. I saw on the beach, more clearly than Tidus, the Besaid Aurochs. Tidus grabbed the blitzball and held it up. "Blitzball!" "Hey! You okay?" called Wakka "Heeey!" shouted Tidus. He sunk below the blitzball and did a form of the sphere shot which Wakka and his team were unable to catch. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho." Tidus swam to the shore while I swam to a secluded bay area expecting to find the moon crest, but it was not there. But then I realised something. Call this absent mindedness if you will, but I call it plain stupidity. I didn't have my glasses. They were gone and I hadn't even noticed, mainly because I had 20:20 vision with these Ab eyes. As I swam over to Tidus and Wakka I saw Tidus perform that move again. I swam onto the beach and caught up with their conversation. "Sin's toxin got to you," said Wakka, "but, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" The aurochs prayed while I stood there and rolled my eyes. Wakka turned around to the team, "All right, back to practise!" He turned back to us, "I'm." ".Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs brudda," that was the third time I cut off someone's introduction, and it felt good, "I'm Neil and this is Tidus." "Apparently he knows everything that has, is and will be happening to us all," explained Tidus, to a very confused Wakka, "and he's an Al.OW! I kicked Tidus before he could say what I was, otherwise Wakka would have killed me. I gave him a dark look that shut him up completely. I heard a strange rumble, signalling that Tidus was hungry, again. Thinking about it, I was starving. "What? You hungry?" asked Wakka, "Okay! Back to the village. I'll you two somethin'!" While Tidus and Wakka talked about Zanarkand I just stood there, looking out to sea. What was my purpose of being in Spira, and will I ever go back home? I walked with the two blitzers until we got to the river. Tidus stood right at the edge of the cliff, looking downwards, while I stood right back. Wakka edged behind him and pushed him off the edge. As he was about to jump, I sneaked up behind him and gave him a nudge. Instead of 'gracefully' diving into the water, he did a weird form of belly flop, which nearly splashed me even at this height. "Hehehe, serves you right!" I dive bombed into the river, splashing the other two. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Complained Tidus. "Just shut up and swim," I had a sudden change of mood, there were piranhas down there, I F*CKING HATE PIRANHAS! Wakka swam ahead, leading the way, while I told Tidus, "Hey, don't tell Wakka what I am, in fact tell nobody." "Okay, sheesh!" "Hey, what you to two talking 'bout?" called Wakka. "Nowt," I replied. But then, there was an excruciating pain in my left hand. "THEY F*CKING DID IT AGAIN!!!" I sunk beneath the surface. I saw the bastard piranha that bit my hand. Sparks flew around me, I was furious. I found myself drawing my khukri from its sheath and started spinning, holding the blade outwards. I was spinning faster and faster until I came to an abrupt stop. I had my first overdrive. It turned out that there were three piranhas around me, all of them now sliced thinner than tracing paper. As they erupted into pyreflies Tidus and Wakka were looking at me in shock. "What? Never seen an overdrive before?" I asked when we surfaced. "Yeah, but." "Shut up, I need a rest," I had just found out why it takes ages to recover from overdrives, it was exhausting. After a while, the fatigue wore away and I finally mended my hand with my magic. A few encounters with the little buggers later, we got to the end of our swim. "I'm goin' ahead, I know the way." "How do you." "None o' ya business!" I swam down into the cave and let Wakka convince Tidus to be on his team. I surfaced in a small underground bay with granite steps that led to the surface. I walked up the steps to the clearing and looked around. I wondered, what's been happening on earth, to my family, to my friends. My parents must have been in a right flap, and my friends would be looking for me as well. Well, there was nothing I could do about it then. I would just have to follow the path of the game, and someday, I might just be able to go home. I walked down the piranha free road, luckily no fiend attacked me. Luzzu and Gatta stopped me. "Ah, the one from the sea!" "Be." "Yeah, yeah, be careful, fiends on the road today, I know." I barged straight them. I somehow couldn't speak to them, maybe because it was up to me to decide their fate. One of them is going to die. That was going to be one the toughest decisions I was ever going to make. I walked into the village. I reached into my pockets; I was expecting to find a useless £10 note. Instead, there was a load of lightweight metal coins with a square cut out of the centre; it had been exchanged into gil. I walked through the circle in the centre, thinking of what to buy with my money. There was a flash of light high above me. I looked up and saw two figures falling towards me. I dived out of the way to avoid being squished and heard two muffled flumps behind me. I looked around and instantly recognised the two faces looking at me. It was my friends, Chris and Bruce. "What the f*ck?" Bruce was the first to break the silence with his Scottish accent, "Neil? Is that you? What the f*ck happened?" "Well hello to you too!" I said sarcastically, "Like me you've been transported into Spira, the FFX world. Although I don't know why you two are here because I was transported by the game on my PS2. Chris, you don't have a PS2, and you Bruce don't even want one so why the f*ck you are here I have no idea!" " Were in the FFX world?" Chris seemed dumbstruck. "Yeah!" I was starting to get a little annoyed. "Look around you, see you are in Besaid village!" Both Chris and Bruce were nearly knocked out by the two items, which dropped on their heads. Chris' was a well-crafted bow and a quiver of arrows. Bruce's was a Scottish long sword called a claymore, which he inherited. "There is a secret that I want you to keep guys." "What" asked Chris, who was rubbing his head and inspecting his bow at the same time. "Well.err. just look into my eyes." They both looked at nearly screamed with shock as they saw the Al Bhed swirl in my already green eyes. "Don't tell anyone, okay!" I hissed, "ESPECIALLY Wakka!" "Okay." "Fine with me!" "Hey Neil!" Speak of the devils, and they always turn up, this was the case of Tidus and Wakka, "Who are these?" asked Tidus. "Friends, this is Bruce and Chris, they arrived the same way I did." "Oh!" "Anyway, we're goin' shopping!" The three of us walked to the village shop to stock up on supplies, I even got the shopkeeper to get my kukhri sharpened. Chris told me what was happening in my town, and the apparent manhunt for the man who apparently 'murdered' me without leaving a trace except for a missing kukhri. Chris practised with the bow and successfully managed to hit an apple high up on a tree. Bruce, however, was practicing sword slashes on the ruined hut behind the shop. "Oh Chris." "What?" I unsheathed my blade and slashed Chris on the arm. "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU MENTALLY INSANE?" "Shut up and hold still." I focused on the wound and felt the warm sensation. In seconds, it was mended completely. I looked at Chris. "Whoa, you a white mage aswell!? I thought you were just Al.OW!!!" I had to kick Chris to stop him saying Al Bhed. I needed somewhere private so no one would listen in our conversation. "Hey Bruce! If ya finished chopping up firewood come with us!" "OI! I was doing something productive! I'm too cool to be bossed around!" I raised an eyebrow at this comment. I hated it when anybody said the following, I'm too cool, whatever, ya and ya know. I led Chris and Bruce into the crusader hut, narrowing my eyes when people started looking at us. I touched the save sphere, refreshing me after healing Chris. "Okay, here's the deal. You have arrived precisely right before Tidus enters the temple for the first time. I want you to go with him and make sure that he keeps to the excuse of being ill of Sin's toxin. I would go in there, but if somebody aw my eyes in there, things would get very complicated." "Geez, we only just got here and we're already being bossed around!" whined Chris. "Listen, if we don't make sure that everything goes as planned the entire future of Spira could be at stake!" "Calm down man!" I ignored Bruce. I walked to the entrance and peeked outside. I saw Tidus walk up to the temple. I ran back to the others and whispered, "Ra'c uh rec foy, ku! (It's the al bhed saying, kiddos!)" "Okay!" Chris can speak and understand Al Bhed aswell. "What?" Bruce can't. "Just come with me!" Ordered Chris. They both ran out of the hut. I decided to have a little nap while they were there.  
  
"So, Chris, exactly what is happening?" "Apparently, we're stuck in the game. And so is Neil." "How the hell did we get here?" "How am I supposed to know? Oh, and Bruce, if anyone asks, you don't know where you came from because of Sin's Toxin." "Why?" "Cos' if you said different no one would believe you anyway!" "Oh." Chris doesn't have ffx, or a PS2 for that matter. But he still knows a great deal 'bout the game! They walked through the temple doors. Chris looked around in amazement, the game made the temple look a lot smaller than in real life, and it was a lot more decorated too. They saw Tidus and the temple priest on the other side of the hall. They got close enough to hear the words 'High summoner?' and 'too close too Sin's toxin'. That was all he needed to hear. Chris suddenly realised something, something that would make Bruce stand out like a sore thumb. He directed Bruce into the Priest's chamber. "Have we told you about the prayer?" "You mean the one that's also that blitzball sign?" "Yeah!" "You told me but you never showed me!" Chris showed Bruce the prayer, and got him to do it as well. Bruce's prayer was so notoriously poor that Chris had to hide his laugh behind a very loud, hacking cough. "C'mon, let's go back and tell Neil everything is okay."  
  
I had wounds all over my body. I was looking at an immense looming black shadow. Everybody apart from Chris, Bruce and me were down. My clear green blade started to glow a brilliant white. I let out a yell as I charged with my friends at the blackness. I raised my sword, ready to strike. "Neil!" I woke up, sweat pouring down my body. I saw Chris' face looking down at me. "What's up?" "It was just a dream," or was it? It was just too real to be a dream. But there was no fiend or boss like that in Spira, "let's go." "Where?" asked Bruce. "To Wakka's house." We trudged over there in silence, I was still thinking about that dream. We walked in finding a sleeping Tidus. "Did he keep to his excuse?" "Yeah," replied Bruce. We all sat around the table. I recollected my story until that point. How I appeared in Baaj Temple, and when I first learned I was a white mage, and an Al Bhed. Suddenly, Tidus spoke behind us. "Where's Wakka?" "He's at the temple. We're goin' there now. Coming with us?" "Sure thing." On the way to the temple Chris and Bruce introduced themselves properly to Tidus. When we got inside I narrowed my eyes so much I looked Chinese. I had to avoid being detected at all costs. We saw Wakka and the priest talking nervously. "Hey, is there something wrong?" asked Tidus. "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial." "Is it dangerous in there?" I didn't want a full-length conversation. "Well, yeah." "Where is it?" "In there," Wakka pointed to the door. "Let's go! C'mon!" I dragged Tidus with us up the stairs. "You cannot go in there, the precepts must be obeyed!" "Like we care!" I retorted as Bruce pushed open the door for us. We ran into the Cloister of trials. "Let's see." I walked up to the Glyph and touched it. The wall with the symbols on disappeared leaving a passage, which we walked down. Chris retrieved the glyph sphere and ran ahead. We walked along at our own pace and when we finally reached Chris, he had already finished the puzzle. "We just need to push the pedestal into place," he said. "I'll do it!" volunteered Bruce. He pushed at the pedestal, but with little effect. "Let me do it!" Tidus pushed the pedestal with relative ease. Bruce looked really peeved. "Listen Bruce, you're a 15 year old slob like myself. He's a 17 year old athlete, he's bound to be stronger than you!" I said, trying to calm him down. I said the wrong thing. "Oh shut up!" Bruce sulked for the rest o the journey. We all walked onto the 'lift'. "Hey!" "Hi Wakka." "What were you doin' back there?" "Bending a couple of rules." That was one of the biggest understatements I had ever made. "Only." "Summoners blah, blah, blah. Yes we know!" "I don't know!" Interrupted Tidus. "Can we finish this later? The lifts moving!" said a very annoyed Chris. He hates arguments in all shapes and forms. "I am a guardian of the summoner. There are two other guardians in there. One of them has a very short fuse. Who knows what the other is thinking. Well, we've come this far, may as well go all the way!" When the lift got to the bottom, we walked through the corridor. "What are you doing here? Didn't think we could handle it?" asked a menacing Lulu. "No, it's just." "Is the summoner okay?" asked Tidus. Lulu looked at all four of us in shock. I however, looked at Kimahri. "Who are you?" Suddenly, the door to the chamber of the fayth opened. Yuna staggered out, sweat drops running down her face. She reached the top of the stairs and fell. Everybody gasped apart from Chris and me, who new that it was going to happen, and Kimahri, who rushed up the stairs and caught her. She composed herself and said, "I've done it! I have become a summoner!"  
  
Well, that's all for now kiddos! Please review and TRY to translate the goddam saying! As last time, here is the translation table!  
  
Ab-English A-e N-r B-p O-y C-s P-b D-t Q-x E-i R-h F-w S-m G-k T-d H-n U-o I-u V-f J-v W-z K-g X-q L-c Y-a M-l Z-j  
  
And remember kids, REVIEW!!!! Zzzzzzzzzzzz damn narc.zzzzzzzzzzzzz olepsy!!! 


End file.
